Missed Chances
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: I love you so much. Why can't you see that? One sided SolKat, hints of EriSol. Rated T for swearing.


**AN: Hope you like it, and please tell me of anything I got wrong! Written while listening to 'Topless' by Breaking Benjamin.**

-twinsArmageddon began trolling carcincoGeneticist-

TA: hey kk ii've got 2omethiing to tell you

CG: WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT?

TA: can you ju2t come over?

CG: I'LL BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES. MAKE TEA OR I WILL CUT YOU.

-twinsArmageddon ceased trolling carcincoGeneticist—

_What could he possibly have to show me? _Karkat thought to himself, shoving on his black hoodie. He grabbed his keys, and walked out. _He better not… no, he can't. _He dug his phone out of his pocket, and occupied himself with that, nearly running into a tree or two. He found himself at Sollux's (the hot fuckass) house sooner than he thought. He knocked on the door (harder than he probably needed to).

"Oh, hey Kk. Tea thould be ready in a minute," Sollux said. Karkat slid past him. The kettle whistled, and Sollux disappeared to the kitchen. Karkat took a seat on the couch, and made himself comfortable. He came out a minute later with two mugs, one with an ungodly amount of honey, and the other black.

"Here you go, dark as your soul," he said, handing it to him. Karkat cradled it in his hands, and took a long sip. He sighed, and turned his gaze on Sollux, who was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me? This better be important, I almost ran into at least five trees." Okay, it might have been a slight overstatement. Sollux snickered.

"Well, I have a matethprit now," Sollux said, and everything stopped. _He has a-? No, he can't, he just can't! I should have told him when I had the chance. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't-_

"Kk? Are you alright?" Sollux asked. Karkat forced a smile, shoving his hands roughly into his hoodie pocket.

"So who's the lucky one?" he asked, smile still plastered to his face. Sollux didn't seem to notice that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Eridan." Sollux said. The next twenty minutes were spent with Sollux gushing about Eridan (he sounded like a girl) and Karkat trying to drown himself quietly in his tea. Sollux stared at him, and he realized he'd been asked a question.

"Er, sure," he said, and hoped it sounded like he'd been listening. Sollux grinned, and continued. _Really? He sounds like Nepeta going on a shipping rant!_ And believe him; he'd been through a few of those.

"-and he's not that bad, once you get to know him, and dunk his head in boiling oil. Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Karkat said, looking up from his now-cold tea. Sollux frowned.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'd best be going back, thanks for the tea." Karkat said, and walked out the door before Sollux could reply. He went at a brisk pace, already getting out his keys. The tears pricked at his eyes, but he made himself get a glass of water before retreating to his room. The door was barely closed before he set the cup on his nightstand, and broke down.

Ragged sobs escaped his throat, and his hands made claws in front of his eyes. He curled into a tight ball in front of the door. He ignored the beeps of his computer (he could answer them later). After what had seems like hours, when he had run out of tears, he managed to stand up. He grabbed the glass of water with shaking hands, and gulped it down quickly. He trudged over to his computer after he had calmed down enough to breathe properly.

-twinsArmageddon began trolling carcinoGeneticist -

TA: kk

TA: kk an2wer me

TA: kk an2wer me already

TA: KARKAT VANTA2 AN2WER ME OR I 2WEAR

TA: KK

TA: KARKAT

TA: I'M COMING OVER THERE

-twinsArmageddon ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist-

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit, _he thought, _what am I supposed to- okay._ He sprinted to the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door, and then studied his reflection. His cheeks were still a bit red, and his eyes were puffy. He washed his face, and started to look normal. The puffiness was hardly noticeable, and the blush was completely gone. The front door opened with a bang (he was starting to regret giving him a key) and Sollux's shout filled the house.

"Karkat, where the fuck are you?" he shouted.

"In here, fuckass," he said, pretending that he hadn't seen Sollux's messages. He heard loud footsteps.

"Why didn't you answer my messages? And what did you mean by 'you wouldn't believe me if I told you'?" Sollux asked, sounding vaguely annoyed, and a bit concerned.

"I was in here. Answer two, no." Karkat said.

"That's not an answer!"

"Don't expect one."

"Karkat Vantas, tell me, or I _will _kick down this down to punch you in the face," Sollux said, and something told Karkat that he was being completely serious. Karkat sighed. This was going to hurt their friendship.

"I _might _have a bit of flushed feelings for you." He whispered.


End file.
